Stuck in school
by genociderkil
Summary: AU where Gon and Killua are normal kids, who go to school. Updates are whenever i feel like writing. Various ships.
1. Chapter 1

_God. Math is awful._

Why did I even bother to take advanced math? With a long groan, I slouched in my seat, flopping my arms on the desk in front of me.

_5 more minutes, and this hell will be over…_

What's the point of learning how to do algebra? Oh yeah. It'll help me how to buy a goddamn house. The thought of having to finish the worksheet disgusted me. I glance beside me, over at Gon, who wasn't doing any better.

_What a surprise. He's already thinking too hard._

Whenever Gon was confused, thinking too hard, or _thinking _at all, grey smoke would come pouring out of his ears. Don't ask me how. He doesn't even know himself. "Killua. Are you working properly?" The professor spoke, turning towards me. "Yeah." I sigh, straightening up.

I don't want to be this obedient. But, the professor is none other than Hisoka. Hisoka is one of the professors in our school. Probably the most insane one. Nobody knows his actual last name, so everyone calls him Hisoka. Instead of wearing a suit like all other teachers, he wore…something. I'm not really sure how to describe it. Its pink, and blue. And he has a star and a teardrop painted on his face. Anyways, I'm pretty sure he works as a clown part time. Either that, or he's a serial killer. Maybe both. But hey, who am I to judge?

Continuing the math problems, I slid my pencil across the paper, leaving marks as I went. I wasn't writing anything in particular. It wasn't like Hisoka ever checked anyways. A nudge on my arm caused me to snap my head towards my left side. It was just Gon, who was dozing off. It was silent for a few moments, until the bell went off, causing Gon to shoot out of his seat and race out the door. Hisoka, who was used to this, just calmly dismissed us. Abandoning the math problems, I shoved the worksheet into my pocket. Who cared if it got crumpled?

I yawned and walked out the door, following after Gon.

In the cafeteria, I stepped into the lunch line, buying some chocolate robots and settling next to Gon. Gon was already wolfing down his lunch.

"Kiwuwa. Whre yu onlewy etins cho'olage rohots?" Gon asked, spitting some food in my face. "Gon, I told you not to talk with your mouth full! Ewww..." I sighed, wiping the crumbs off of my face. Gon paused for a minute to chew, but then swallowed quickly, repeating what he said. "Why're you only eating chocolate robots? Are you on a diet or something?" I spit out my juice on his face. "What?! What are you even saying?! Do you think I'm fat or something?!" I sputtered, choking on the rest of the juice. "I was just kidding..?" Gon replies, a cheeky smile mushrooming onto his face.

Suddenly, the cafeteria went quiet, as a group of students came in. The phantom troupe. These delinquents made up a gang, called the phantom troupe. Most of them- or probably all of them, had been held back at least ten times. Our teacher, Hisoka, was to have rumoured to be a part of the phantom troupe once. Not that I mattered to me, anyways. Sighing, I dumped the contents of my chocolate robot into my mouth, and dragged Gon out of the cafeteria..


	2. Chapter 2

Reaching the school's large, red doors, (No, I don't know why the doors are red either.) I forced the door open and pulled Gon outside, wincing as the sunlight hit our eyes. Outside stood a boy clad in blue and yellow, with his blond hair, flowing in the wind. "Kurapika!" Gon smiles, racing towards him. I sigh, following. "Hello Gon and Killua." Kurapika smiles, tilting his head slightly. His short hair flowed in the wind, exaggerating his feminineness.

_Woah, could you get any more bishoujo…_

"We saw the Phantom troupe in the cafeteria." Gon blurts, forgetting about Kurapika's past with the troupe. The Troupe had tormented all of his relatives that had gone to this school. Kurapika had vowed to get them all expelled, so no one would have to suffer again. Kurapika had already gotten Uvogin, one of the Troupe's members expelled. Another had graduated. I think her name was Pakunoda? Either way, it doesn't matter.

Kurapika blinked in confusion. "What did you say? I didn't hear you…" He smiled, almost creepily. "N-nothing..!" I butted in, clamping my hand over Gon's mouth before he could piss Kurapika off. "You sure?" Kurapika blinks. "Yeah..!" I sweat, silently reminding myself to give Gon a beating later.

"Hey guys." A masculine voice rings out, breaking the awkwardness. "Oh, Hello Reoreo." I smirk. "L-E-O-R-I-O!" The voice screeches again. "Are you going to greet me like this _every time_ you see me?!" The voice belonged to Leorio. He's the oldest of all of us. He claims he's still a teenager, but i'm not so sure. "Hello Leorio." Kurapika smiles. "Hello Kurapika." Leorio smiles back.

_Gee, keep going and people might think you're gay.._

"OHOHOHO LOOK AT THAT CUTE GIRL OVER THERE!" Leorio laughs, converting to pervert mode.

_Never mind. I take what I said back._

The bell rings, interrupting Leorio's statement. Gon and I sigh, waving goodbye to Leorio and Kurapika. I follow Gon, and head back to class, sighing at the thought of having to do more worksheets. Seriously, Hisoka give us nothing but worksheets. Every single day, or the past 5 months. I'm beginning to think he's seriously stupid. Or lazy. Or both.

"Okay class, finish those sheets I gave you for homework." Hisoka says, finishing his huge ass card tower. "Its a free period." I almost scream. How lazy can you get?! At last we didn't have to do those stupid sheets. I could probably get one of my brothers to do the stupid sheet for me, if I blackmailed them.

On the other hand, I should do it myself, because Illumi always hangs out with Hisoka, so Hisoka'll probably know his handwriting.

Screw this. I'm finishing my sheet.

Gon was already asleep the moment he sat down. How does he feel safe sleeping around Hisoka? I mean, he's our teacher, but there are some_ pretty _shady rumours about him. There was this one time where Hisoka was being all touchy-feely with Gon, but Gon insisted that Hisoka wanted to be friends.

_Geez, how naive can you get…_

Pulling out another pencil, (Gon had drooled all over my other one.) I started to scribble down numbers, attempting to finish the worksheet.

"If Pablo is driving 30 km per hour, and he throws a triangle with three 60 degree angles, calculate the mass of the sun."

_..The hell?_

Okay, so some questions were hard. But really? What the frick?

"Hisoka. I'm going to the washroom." I sigh, dragging gon with me out the door. "Have fun. Keep it PG in there!" He deadpanned, finishing another huge-ass card tower.


	3. Chapter 3

Whilst walking down the hall, we had joined Kurapika and Leorio, who were ditching class.

"How did you get me to ditch with you..?" Kurapika sighs, pinching his nose. "You love me so much that you followed me." Leorio jokes, smirking. "In your dreams." Kurapika sighs again, lightly hitting Leorio in the back of the head.

_Careful Leorio, your gay is showing._

We made our way to the roof, where we stopped. Gon turned to face me. "Hey, Killua! Have you heard about that new amusement park that's opening?" Gon asked, his eyes sparkling. "Greed Island, wasn't it?" I pondered. "Yeah! I heard that the grand opening is tomorrow! Wanna come with me?" Gon sparkled again, grabbing my hands.

His eyes were big and sparkly, Like two huge ambers.

He looked so… adorable.

Who could say no to him?! I mentally screeched, sighing.

"Okay, okay. Now let go of me." I sigh again, shrugging my shoulders. "Yay~!" Gon cheers, jumping around the quiet rooftop. Leorio was sprawled out on the floor, snoring away, while Kurapika was reading.

I settled myself on the ground and leaned against the nearby wall. Should i be worried because Hisoka might catch us? No. I don't care anyway. I must've drifted off, because i ended up jolting awake as the bell rang to signal the ending of the day.

Groaning, i sat up, to see Gon staring me straight in the face. "Oh! Killua! You're awake!" He beams, clapping his hands together. "Yeah yeah. Now get off of me." I sigh, playfully pushing him off. Gon and I walked home together, chatting about what to do at the amusement park tomorrow.

We had agreed to meet at Gon's house at 11am.

I went to sleep that night, quivering with anticipation.

Little did i know...

That day would turn out to be something we never expected.


End file.
